


coffee angel

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun





	coffee angel

Luhan’s so screwed. So very, very screwed.

Sehun's crestfallen face might be the worst thing he's seen all week. It even tops the headache of a project he's been slaving over all month, with minimal sleep and too much coffee -- coffee which Sehun provided him, a lot of the time. Even iced black americanos from the Starbucks around the corner rather than the shitty stuff out the work machine.

Yet when Sehun patted him on the back, gave him congratulations for meeting the deadline and asked if he had any plans tomorrow night, that maybe he could buy Luhan a drink -- Luhan had waved it off, saying Sehun didn't need to do that, that he'd probably just collapse on the sofa with a takeaway and watch football.

"Oh," was what Sehun had said in reply. Luhan looked up at him at the lack of reply, only to catch an expression he definitely didn’t expect nor want to see. When Sehun realised Luhan was looking at him, he put on a smile instead. "Right. I'm sure you need the rest."

He then changed the topic to some work related thing while Luhan's hazy mind caught up with him, a little delayed in realising he had rejected Sehun, of all people. _Well done._

Luhan's head touches the desk again. He has emails to send but he'd really rather just close his eyes and dwell on his stupidity. He’s probably overreacting a little bit but he’s tired and has maybe, possibly, wanted to ask Sehun out ever since he first brought an americano over to his desk, a month after joining Luhan’s floor.

He wasn’t entirely sure how Sehun knew his preference for the drink, until Sehun pointed out that whenever Luhan could be bothered to leave the building, he’d return with one in his hand. Luhan didn’t know Sehun was paying that much attention to him, but he decided he liked it. He called Sehun coffee angel for weeks after.

"Hyung?" Luhan hears, and he immediately jerks up, possibly straining his neck slightly. "You okay?"

Luhan rubs at his neck, looking up at Sehun standing there with the shitty office coffee. His concerned face is way cuter than it should be. "You're going to give me a caffeine overdose.”

Sehun laughs and hands the cup over. "Maybe. But you look like you need it." Luhan's hand flies to Sehun's wrist when he goes to pull away. "Hyung?"

"So, rather than that drink, do you... want to come over tomorrow night?"

Sehun's tongue darts out to lick at his lips. "To yours?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's not exactly exciting and I'll probably still be tired and boring but--"

Sehun laughs. "You're never boring."

Luhan feels his face heat up a little, and he's pretty sure Sehun's cheeks are a little pinker than they were before Luhan grabbed his wrist. Which he's still holding now. Realising this, he lets go, putting both hands in his lap.

"Still getting a takeaway because you do _not_ want to eat my cooking."

"Fine by me," Sehun says, a smile tugging at his lips.

"So... that means yes, right?"

“Yes, hyung.”

Luhan does a little victory dance on the inside.


End file.
